Plane Trouble!
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Juliet's friend are on a plane and there are problems. Additional summary inside. Can our psychic save the day or will they all perish?
1. Turbulance

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I know your still waiting for a sequel but I haven't gotten an idea for it yet. The idea for this story I got from my soap opera. The general idea is that Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Juliet's best friend, Alana are on the way back to Santa Barbara from ****Miami. There's some trouble on the plane. Can our favorite resident psychic save everyone he cares about before it's too late?**

Chapter 1: Turbulence

Shawn, Gus, Juliet and her best friend, Alana boarded the commercial plane to go back to Santa Barbara. Shawn and Gus were goofing around. Juliet sat in her chair petrified of the upcoming flight. Shawn sat next to her.

"You ok, Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I hate flying."

"It's just like driving only higher." Shawn said playfully.

"Funny." Jules said. The plane took off without a problem. Most of the flight was good. Juliet finally loosened up and started joking around with Shawn and Gus.

When there was only about two hours left of the flight, they hit turbulence. Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand. He looked at her with that playful sparkle in his eye. The turbulence stopped and she still had control of his hand. He had lost feeling because she was holding on so tight.

"A…Jules? It's over. We're okay." Shawn said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She said quickly letting go. Shawn worked on getting the feeling back in his hand. The pilot came over the speaker system.

"Attention folks! We're experiencing some slight turbulence. It should be over soon. We ask that you remain seated. This is perfectly normal."

"See Jules. Nothing to worry about." Shawn smiled at her. They hit more turbulence. This time it was rougher.

"Oh my god. We're going to die!" She latched on to Shawn's arm.

The plane shook and shook like there was an earthquake in the air. Jules buried her face into Shawn's shoulder. Finally, the turbulence subsided. Jules let out the breath she was holding.

"I'm sorry." She said as she let go of Shawn's arm. He smiled at her. Gus leaned into Shawn.

"Is this normal?" He whispered.

"Not this much." Shawn whispered back.

"Uh-oh." Gus said.

Suddenly, the lights in the plane flickered and they hit another fit of turbulence. Jules screamed. Shawn felt her grab his hand. He felt himself squeezing back.

_This is bad._ He thought.


	2. electrical trouble?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Electrical trouble

The lights flickered one last time and stayed off. Jules started freaking out. The stewardess came into talk to them.

"Listen everyone! We are experiencing some electrical problems. Please bear with us while we fix the problem. Thank you!"

"Electrical problem? What kind of electrical problem can they have on a plane?" Jules said frantically.

"The computers could go out. We could lose the radio. The landing gear will stop working. The cabin pressure will drop." Gus said. Shawn kicked Gus in the chin.

"Ow! What did you do that for, Shawn?" Shawn gave him a look. "Oh, sorry, Jules."

"It's very rare for that to happen." Shawn said.

"Can you go make sure everything is ok?" Jules asked pleadingly. Shawn sighed. He got up and walked over to the door of the cockpit. He listened to their conversation.

"The radio's down. Something's wrong. The electrical components are down. Nothing's working. The cabin's going to lose pressure."

"What do we tell them?"

"Everything's fine? We've got it under control. They don't need to know."

Shawn went back to his seat. He looked at the other three. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes." Jules said. He told them everything he heard the pilots say. Jules face went from shock to scared to petrified.

Shawn felt guilty for telling her but she deserved to know. He felt a knot form in his stomach. He knew this wasn't going to end well.


	3. Cold and oxygen

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Cold and oxygen

After the pilots made their announcement, the plane got quiet. They were all scared. No one knew what was going to happen.

The cabin grew cold. People started shivering. The stewardesses brought blankets around. Jules was shivering.

"Here." Shawn said taking off his jacket and giving it to her.

"Thanks, Shawn. But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me." Shawn said. Juliet pulled her blanket over him.

"If you can share your jacket, I can share my blanket." Jules said. They snuggled together to keep warm. Jules laid her head on Shawn's chest. He wrapped his arms around him. Gus and Alana did the same thing.

Oxygen

The oxygen masks fell from their space. Half of them didn't work. They only had an hour and a half of oxygen left.

"My mask doesn't work." Gus said holding the mask to his face.

"Neither does mine." Said Alana.

"Or mine." Jules said.

"This one works." Shawn said taking a deep breath into it. He passed it around the group. "I think it's safe to say that only about half of the oxygen masks work. It's also safe to say there isn't a enough oxygen to go around."

"How long do you think we have?"

"An hour and a half or so."

"We need to get off this plane." Shawn got up to ask the stewardess what was going on. The plane lurched and he was thrown into the cockpit door. He fell to the floor unconsisous.


	4. out cold

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Out cold

Juliet ran over to Shawn. She rolled him over onto his back. She checked a pulse. It was very weak. One of the other passengers leaned over. She saw Jules panicking.

"Shawn, wake up. Please wake up." She shook him. "Shawn! Shawn!"

The woman held her oxygen mask out to Juliet. "Try this dear." Juliet took it and put it on Shawn's face. She hoped it worked. One of the stewardesses came over.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked.

"I don't know." Juliet said tears streaming down her face.

"Try this." Juliet took the rag. She dabbed it across his forehead and down his cheeks. Gus came over.

"How is he?"

"It doesn't look good, Gus." She looked up at her friend tears still streaming down her face. "Shawn doesn't deserve this."

"Don't cry. Listen, Jules, there's something he wanted me to tell you."

"What are you talking about?" She sniffed.

"He told me if anything ever happened to him that I was supposed to tell you something." Gus said.

"What?"

"He loves you, Jules." Gus said without hesitation.

"He..what?"

"He loves you. He's never felt that way about a woman before." She looked down at Shawn.

"Oh, Shawn. Why didn't you ever tell me?" He started to stir.

"Tell you what?" Shawn said hoarsely.

"Tell me that you love me." Shawn slowly sat up. He hand the oxygen back to the lady.

"I couldn't." He got up. The stewardess brought Juliet a first aid kit. She cleaned the cut on Shawn's head and put a Band-Aid on it. He smiled at her.

"I promise I'm going to get you off the plane if it's the last thing I do." Shawn said.


	5. Shawn tries to save the day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a severe case of writer's block.**

Chapter 5: Shawn tries to save the day

Shawn broke into the cock pit to find the pilots dead. He dragged them out of the seat. He found an oxygen mask and put it on. Gus came over by him.

"What do we do?" 

"You go back and take care of the girls. I've got this."

"I don't think so, Shawn." He sat in the other seat. He grabbed the other mask and put it on. "Now, what?"

"We have to lower the landing gear." Shawn pulled the lever that was marked for lowering the landing gear. Nothing happened. "It's jammed." Shawn looked around the cock pit. He found instructions on what to do if there was an emergency. He quickly scanned them. "Okay. Here's the plan. I'm going to go find the manual lever and release the landing gear that way. You keep trying to get in contact with a radio tower." He grabbed a flashlight.

"Be careful, Shawn."

"You too." Shawn took off to the back of the plane. The stewardess stopped him. 

"Where are going?"

"I need to get into the cargo area. We have to release the landing gear manually."

"Ok. Follow me." Shawn followed her through a trap door in the floor. He turned on the flashlight and they walked down the dark corridor to the back of the plane. They found the first lever. Shawn pulled on it as hard as he could. It didn't budge. He looked at it thoughtfully for a moment. He kicked it. Then he jumped on it.

"Ok maybe if we both pull on it." Shawn said. The stewardess grabbed a hold of the lever and Shawn put his hands on top of hers. They pulled on it with all of their might. The lever broke.

"Oh oh." Shawn said. "That's bad." They ventured back up to the cabin. He walked back to the cockpit with the lever in his hand. 

"What's going on?" Gus said. 

"We have no landing gear." Shawn said.

"I thought you were going to do it manually." Gus asked.

"Yea, there was a slight problem with that."

"What do you mean?" Shawn held up the lever.

"The lever broke in my hands."

"So now what?"

"We are going to have to land the plane without landing gear and a runway."


	6. Shawn saves the day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: Shawn saves the day

Gus stared at Shawn. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. "Are you serious, Shawn?"

"No Gus I'm just pretending. Of course I'm serious." Shawn said. "We have two choices: do nothing and die or try to land and maybe die. I need to talk to Jules." Shawn put the plane back on autopilot and headed back to coach but not before picking up the intercom and making an announcement. "Attention, ladies and gentlemen. This is your resident Psychic Shawn Spencer. The pilots are dead but me and my trusty partners, Monty Cristo have everything under control." He dropped the intercom and walked back into coach.

Jules stood in front of him with a concerned look on her face. "Shawn Matthew Spencer! What the hell do you mean you and Gus are going to land the plane? Do you even know how to land a plane?" Shawn looked taken aback at Jules's knowledge of his middle name. He quickly regained his composure, however and laughed.

"Of course I know how to land a plane, Jules. My dad made me take lessons one year."

"What's going on?"

"We're not sure but don't panic. Everything is going to be ok. I promise. We're going to make it back to Santa Barbara some way or some how." Some of the other passengers were listening to their conversation. They all looked a little worried. Shawn turned to address the whole cabin. "Everybody listen. We're about an hour away from Santa Barbara. That's the good news."

"What's the bad news?" One of the passengers asked.

"We only have about half an hour of oxygen left." Shawn said. "And we have to make an emergency landing somewhere over the water because we have no landing gear. But not to worry because Gus and I are taking care of it." He walked back into the cockpit followed by Gus.

"What do you mean we'll take care of it? I don't know how to fly or land a plane, Shawn." Gus said sitting in his seat.

"Confidence Gus. We have people to save."

"How am I supposed to have confidence when I'm scared our of my mind?"

"Do it for Jules and Alanna."

"That doesn't help."

"Then do it for me. Don't let your brother die Gus." Shawn said seriously. "I've got your back. I'm not going to let you die."

"Neither am I. So how we going to do this?" Gus asked.

"No idea." Shawn said grabbing the choke. Gus continued to get radio contact. He didn't get anything. Shawn started doing the appropriate procedures for landing. He picked up the intercom thing again. "Alright everybody, listen up. This landing is going to be rough. So buckle up and put on your life vest and keep taking in the oxygen." He hung it up. Shawn took a deep breath of oxygen and began to land the plane.


	7. The landing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7: The landing

The passengers of the plane were jolted as the plane hit the water. They were all thrown forward. Jules and Alanna hit the seats in front of them. After the plane settled, Jules got up to make sure everyone was ok. The plane swayed.

"Careful, Jules." Alanna said.

"I've got it." Jules said. "I have to make sure the guys are ok."

"Juliet, I'm sure their fine."

"Lana, I have to make sure that Shawn is ok." She slowly and carefully walked to the cockpit. She forced the door open. Her jaw fell when she saw the sight.

Gus was lying against the controls, unconscious. He appeared to be breathing and otherwise ok. She checked for a pulse. He had one. Her eyes fell on Shawn. Her eyes filled with tears. He was pinned between the chair and the controls. He wasn't moving. Jules ran over to him.

"Shawn!" She brushed his hair off his forehead. "Shawn! Please wake up. Shawn! Wake up." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Don't you dare leave me, Shawn Spencer. Not after telling me you loved me. You can't do that to me. It's not fair. No! I won't let you leave me. I need you. So you get your psychic ass back here. We need you. I love you." She ran her hand down his face. In a bold move, she placed her lips on his. She kissed him long and hard. He started to cough. "Shawn!"

"J-Jules."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"That's because your pinned between the controls and the chair." Jules said. "I'm going to try to get you free." She looked at the cabinet that stood between Shawn and freedom. She pushed on it. It didn't budge. She looked around. Gus was starting to wake up.

"Shawn?" He looked around. His eyes stopped on Shawn. "Shawn!" He nearly jumped out of his chair.

"He's ok, Gus. He's pinned. And I can't move this." Gus came over by Jules.

"We need to push together." Gus said. Jules nodded. On the count of three they pushed the cabinet off of the chair. Shawn took a deep, painful breath. He slowly sat up and got out of the chair.

"Maybe you should stay seated." Jules said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I'm fine. We need to get off this plane." Shawn said entering the cabin.


	8. freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had college work to do and writers block.

Chapter 8: Freedom.

Shawn glanced around the cabin. People were thrown all over the place. They were on the floor, against the windows, against the seats, on top of each other, and on top of the luggage that flew out of the overhead area. Shawn leaned on Jules and Gus for support.

"Everybody ok?" He asked.

"We're fine." Someone said. Every time someone moved the plane would rock like a canoe.

"Every body stop moving." Shawn said. "We need to get off the plane but we have to do it so the weight distribution stays the same. So I need half of you to move to the other side of the plane." They all listened to him. He thought for a minute. "Ok. Here is how we are going to do this: we're going to go two at a time out the door. So you two go first."

A business man and a lawyer woman walked slowly together to the door. They both jumped into the water and started swimming to the shore. Next were a young college girl and an old man. They continued like this until there were only two groups left on the plane.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going to sit here and wait to die." Said the Lawyer man getting up and rocking the plane.

"Sit down, sir." Shawn said.

"No way."

"Then you'll kill us all." Shawn said. "You get off this plane, it will throw off the weight balance and the plane will sink with us inside."

"Fine! Then let me go next."

"Only if you have a buddy." Shawn said. The lawyer man grabbed the woman he was sitting next to. They both jumped out of the plane. Finally, there was a pregnant woman, a young college man, Gus, Shawn, Jules, and Alana.

"Alright now that whiny is gone. Who's next?" Shawn said.

"I think the pregnant woman should go."

"I agree." Shawn said.

"No." The pregnant woman said. "You all should go."

"Don't be ridiculous. You need to get off the plane." Shawn said.

"I can't move."

"Why? Are you hurt?" Gus asked.

"No. My water just broke."


End file.
